


Двое

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Зарисовка





	Двое

Иногда Стиву кажется, что он, входя в комнату, нарушает не молчание, а какой-то серьезный диалог, причем обрывает на самом интересном месте так, что эти двое поднимают на него глаза с искренним недоумением: - Кто ты, мальчик? — читается в первые секунды в омутах серых и… серых. Подумав, он решает считать эти взгляды выражением доверия. По идее, его должны были встретить стрела в лоб и разряд в шею. Подумав еще, Стив понимает, что любой разговор, любые раздумья или крепкий сон не мешают им услышать его шаги и идентифицировать пришельца. 

Некоторое время он старательно топает сапожищами и даже иногда стучит в дверь. Уж очень неуютно чувствовать себя никем, неизвестной и нежеланной переменной в сложившемся уравнении, слишком привычное ощущение, спасибо. Потом, напротив, подкрадывается неслышно, чтобы застать, понять, оценить — но всегда происходит одно и то же: тишина и недоуменные взгляды, проясняющиеся через секунду: - Стив, дружище, что там? Миссия? Тревога (риторический вопрос, по тревоге они ждут всех на взлетной площадке в полной экипировке, будто там и ночевали перед этим неделю)? 

Однажды он вздрагивает от хлопка по спине. Тони оглядывает его, ухмыляясь, а Стив краснеет: прижатое к двери ухо, недвусмысленная поза, позволяющая заглянуть в замочную скважину, будь она в этом доме с механическими привидениями. Тони некоторое время наслаждается зрелищем, а потом снисходит: 

\- Ничего.  
\- Что ничего?  
\- Ничего там не происходит. Я просматриваю камеры наблюдения. В гостиных. Не дергайся, спальни и душевые отсматривает Джарвис. Отсматривал. Сейчас — Пятница.  
\- Стив обновляет краску на щеках к вящему удовольствию Тони, который, впрочем, никак не комментирует цветовую гамму его скул.  
\- Ничего - повторяет он даже с некоторым удовлетворением - Сидят и смотрят в окно. Пока не стемнеет.


End file.
